


Scary Story Night

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Takumi get a bit jumpy after hearing the Nohrian tale of "Bloody Mary"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Story Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love Takumi!!! I love Sakura!!! Please protect my precious siblings!!!
> 
> I mean, I'm 100% Nohrian scum, but I just wish that Takumi and Sakura would come along with me. (That's why Revelations is my favorite even though I haven't finished it yet).
> 
> Anyway, uh, playing the English games has reminded me how much I love all of the characters, and since I REALLY ADORE Takumi and Sakura, I wanted to write a little something about them. I don't know why, but I feel like they would be the closest of the siblings...

“Let’s share scary stories from our cultures!” they said. “It will be so much fun!” they said.

Well, actually, it was really only Corrin who had said that. But Azura agreed, and then Corrin’s Nohrian siblings agreed, and then even Ryoma betrayed him, and thus, Takumi found himself sitting in the dark, forced to participate in this terrible farce of a cultural exchange.

Now, to be clear, he was NOT afraid. Because that would be ridiculous. Sure, he thought a ghost was haunting him for a week once, but that was only because some Nohrian mages thought they were funny, that’s all. And really, who wouldn’t be scared if they woke up to find a headless man in front of their bed? How was he supposed to know that Jakob had decided to lay out some clothing for him earlier that morning? Those were completely different situations! So no, he wasn’t scared, _thank you, Corrin._ He was just concerned for his dear little sister’s sake. Sakura’s eyes were wide, and he could feel her hands tremble as she clutched onto his arm.

“Don’t worry, sister,” he whispered into her ear. “They said Bloody Mary only comes to get you if you say her name three times in front of a mirror. We just have to avoid looking at mirrors ever again.” He gave an emphatic nod, quite pleased with himself for his logical thinking. What good were mirrors, anyway? What an unnecessary expense during times of war, and besides, what was wrong with looking at your reflection in the water?

Sakura nodded shakily, but quickly her expression became stricken. “Oh no… Br-Brother, there’s a mirror in my room,” she whispered, horrified.

He closed his eyes, let his fingers drift over the edge of the Fujin Yumi, and then gave his sister’s hand a squeeze. “I’ll get rid of it for you,” he promised.

“Th-thank you…” she replied, squeezing his hand in return.

Unfortunately, it was then Elise’s turn to tell a story. And Elise, despite her cheery demeanor, was way too good at telling scary stories.

“Okaaay, so I have a reeeeally good one!” Elise asked with a giggle, looking at Sakura, who she had been trying to sit next to all night, not that Takumi was going to let that happen. (For Sakura’s sake, of course. It’s not like he was afraid to sit by himself.)

“N-No… Please, this is too scary…” Sakura pleaded, burying her face into Takumi’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s, like, pee-your-pants scary! It’s the best story ever!” Elise said cheerfully, clapping her hands together with glee.

“Now, Elise,” Corrin interrupted. “You’re upsetting her. Sakura, do you want me to walk you back to your room?” she asked kindly.

Sakura nodded her head slowly, and moved to stand up. Takumi realized this was his chance, so he stood up, too. 

“I’ll take her,” he quickly offered. “You can just stay here,” he insisted.

“Takumi? Well, okay…” Corrin frowned, sitting down again. “Are you… going to come back?”

He was absolutely not about to listen to any of Elise’s “pee-your-pants scary” stories, and gods, he didn’t know what he’d do if Azura told the scary maid story again, so he definitely was not going to come back. Luckily, he had a legitimate reason to give.

“I don’t want to leave Sakura alone. I’ll just call it a night.”

Corrin sighed, but nodded. “Okay. Good night, you two.”

Sakura offered a small wave, but Takumi merely turned around, clutching his sister’s hand as they walked into the dark.

* * *

It wasn’t particularly far to Sakura’s room, but the walk was still unnerving. Takumi held the Fujin Yumi in one hand in front of him; the soft blue light emanating from it served to light their path. Sakura clutched onto his free arm, and he tried to say something reassuring.

“Even ghosts are afraid of me and the Fujin Yumi,” he stated, then paused as Sakura stiffened. “I mean, they would be if there were any. But there aren’t any. Of course.”

“My mirror…” Sakura whispered in horror.

Takumi felt a chill run down his spine, but he ignored it.

“I said I’d take care of it, didn’t I? Come on, sister. We’ll light all of your lanterns and then that mirror is going down.”

‘In that order,’ he mentally added. Sakura would feel much better with some light, no doubt. 

Only, it wasn’t that helpful. The light from the lanterns flickered, casting ominous shadows around the room.

“A-Ahh!” Sakura almost screamed, but she clamped her hands over her mouth before she could.

A large, thin shadow stretched on the wall in front of them. On the top, there seemed be a large, menacing claw. Takumi had already strung his bow when Sakura put her hand on his arm to stop him.

“I’m s-sorry… I forgot I was keeping a spare rod in here.”

Takumi let out a nervous laugh. It was just a rod, right. Sakura let out a weak giggle of her own, swaying slightly. Takumi frowned in concern.

“Here, you sit down, alright? I’ll take care of this thing,” he insisted, gesturing to the mirror on the wall behind him.

He glared at the mirror. His reflection, naturally, glared back. He thought he caught a flash of movement in the mirror, and he turned around quickly. Nothing was there, but Sakura looked at him, worry in her eyes.

“Sorry, Sakura. You know how I get after those kinds of stories,” he said, slightly bitter. “Anyway, it was just a trick of the light,” he said to her, turning around again. His reflection stared innocently back.

“There’s no such thing as ‘Bloody Mary’ anyway,” he muttered to himself, irritated with himself for being so jumpy. He hadn’t meant for his sister to hear it, but a tiny squeak behind him told him that she had. He turned around, wincing apologetically.

“Brother, you aren’t s-supposed to say Bloody Mary!” She gasped in horror at her own words, glancing nervously around the room as if the ghost were about to pop out at any moment.

Takumi shook his head. “No, no, you have to say it three times, remember? We’re safe as long as we get rid of this mirror before one of us says it agai-“

“Who is Bloody Mary?” a quiet voice asked from behind Takumi’s ear. Letting out a startled yelp, he turned around, swinging the Fujin Yumi so fast that it smacked the intruder in the side. Sakura let out a shriek and scrambled backwards on her bed. Takumi took a few steps back, readying his bow, only to be met with the face of... Niles? What was Leo’s retainer doing?

Niles let out a cackle that made blood rush to Takumi’s face, whether it was in anger or embarrassment he couldn’t tell.

“You should have seen your faces!” Niles exclaimed, grinning. “Ah, and the beautiful screams of terror you two made...” He laughed again, and then continued. “Don’t tell me you really believed that dumb story! Lord Leo always tells it because nobody could possibly believe it! Oh, wait until I tell him that you actually fell for it!”

Takumi narrowed his eyes. “Is that what you were doing? Spying on us?” He was ready to punch both Leo and his awful retainer right in their ugly Nohrian faces, but Niles shook his head.

“Oh, no, Lord Leo actually sent me to see if your sister there was okay.” He pulled a small book out of his cloak, throwing it on Sakura’s bed, just in front of her.

“I-Is this… a fire tome?” she asked politely.

Niles grinned at her. “You’ve been learning magic, right? You Hoshidans have your fancy scrolls, but there’s nothing like a good fire to turn your enemies to ash.” He started walking backwards out of the room, waving his hands. “You can keep it, by the way. Lord Leo has about twenty of them.” With that final statement, he made his exit, somehow melting into the shadows.

Sakura clutched the tome to her chest. “But, does magic work on ghosts?” she asked quietly.

Takumi shrugged. “Probably better than a katana or naginata would,” he suggested. Wait, what was he daying? He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts. “Not that they’re real. You heard Niles; it’s just a bad story.” Frowning, he glanced back at the mirror. “Uh, if you want, I can still…”

Sakura quickly shook her head. “No… I guess it was… a bit silly,” she admitted slowly. 

Takumi nodded. “Right. There’s nothing to be scared of.” He glanced at the door, feeling reluctant to leave, but not having any reason to stick around. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, and he moved towards the door.

“No, wait,” Sakura rushed to say. “I… I really don’t want you to leave me alone. So maybe… just for tonight… you could stay in my room… just in case?”

Relief washed over him, not that he showed any of it. “Of course I will,” he promised. “Just for tonight.”

* * *

The next morning, as Takumi was heading to breakfast, he was suddenly pulled into a strong hug.

“Corrin? What’s the matter with you?” he hissed into her ear as he tried to pull away. They were in front of other people! And even if they hadn’t been, his sister was crushing the air out of him!

“If I’d known the scary stories were going to upset you and Sakura, I wouldn’t have asked you two to join us.”

Takumi stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Sakura and I were both fine.”

Corrin frowned, but finally released him from her crushing embrace.

“I knew Sakura was upset, but I thought you were just being, you know… Since Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise were there… But then Leo told me that Niles said that the two of you were really freaked out, and I’m just… really sorry for being so pushy.”

Takumi shook his head. “Sister, everything’s fine. Sakura and I, we… just do this sometimes.”

His eyes darkened, and he added, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go murder one of Prince Leo’s retainers.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Originally, Elise was going to actually tell her scary story and Takumi and Sakura were going to try to keep it together in front of everyone, but when I looked up stories she could tell, I got too scared and had to stop...
> 
> p.p.s. At first I was going to have Kaze check on them on Corrin's behalf, but Kaze is just way too nice and helpful to do anything that would upset Takumi and Sakura, so I figured Niles was a better fit for the situation.


End file.
